Losing Memories is Losing Love
by ExcuseMeImPizza
Summary: Decomissioning day. Wally only wants to remember Kuki anyway. But, he has to remember only her in the most painful way ever. Since this one is a tragedy...I'll post it again...it's...so...sad...
1. Losing Both

Just a short story I wanted to throw together.

* * *

><p>Kuki cried silently. There was blood everywhere and she want to believe him, but she couldn't.<p>

She had just been decommissioned and Wally right after. But, she sent Mushi home, who had somehow been at the place she was at. She was confused and saw many children crying, she saw a blond boy. He looked familiar and yet she didn't know how. He reached for her and screamed her name but, freaked out she walked home. Suddenly, she saw him and he was staring at her. He was sweating and she wondered why.

"Kuki." He said. She looked at him and he looked into her eyes. They were empty. He looked away sadly. Kuki looked behind him there were tons of kids wearing pots and helmets with mustard gun things. Some had wooden devices.

"Wally. Give it up." An Irish girl called. Kuki stared hard. _Wally, _it echoed inside her head. Like it was trying to find where it belonged. He reached for her. Suddenly, she heard a slap sound and noticed he was on the ground. She ran over to him. Her small 13 year old body ran towards him. His head was bleeding and the Irish girl was yelling at the boy who hit him in the head with the wooden device.

For some reason she started to cry, she didn't know this boy yet she had the urge to cry. She placed his head in her lap and sat there staring into his eyes. "Remember kooks." He said slowly. His eyes lids started to fall. She cried harder, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything. He looked into her eyes once more and gave a small smile. "I love you." He said.

Pictures, pictures of him flooded her memory. He seemed short. He ran with one of the mustard things. He hugged her. She was kissing him on the cheek. He was punching a toy monkey; he blushed when she kissed him on the cheek.

She cried, these pictures didn't mean a thing. Suddenly a word came to her mind. Wally.

"Wally," She muttered. More pictures came into her mind.

She cocked her head to the side and laughed at a green number 3 with hearts around it, he punched a guy wrapped in toilet paper, he was angry at a skunk in a hospital, he kicked a group of five kids, he beat up a boy with sunglasses. He was laughing at her. She was shouting his name over and over again as he made fun of the toy monkeys she had liked when she was a kid. She heard herself say in over and over again.

"Wally!" She screamed. She knew him. She remembered him. He looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. He was still bleeding. His eyes were watering and she couldn't save him. She saw herself in a nurse outfit and the picture was gone. She had wanted to be a nurse, but she didn't have training. She was scared, she loved him, but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember anything besides him.

"I can't save you!" She said. "I can't." Tears rolled down her face. She didn't remember her nurse training only him. She cried. "I'm sorry Wally." She cried louder. "I don't remember." She cried The group of kids just watched. "I can't." Kuki cried silently. Wally looked up into her eyes. He was dying and she couldn't remember anything except him. He sniffled.

"It's okay Kooks." He said. "It's okay." Kuki cried silently. There was blood everywhere and she want to believe him, but she couldn't. She wiped her sleeve on her face and hugged him. He groaned in pain and hugged back. He saw the light. He saw it.

"Wally?" He heard her say his name. "I can't save you!" She said. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. He fell back and cried. He tried to smile.

"All these years I could have told you kooks." He said. "All these years."

Suddenly, she saw pictures of them holding hands and kissing as old people, him about to tell her but was interrupted, them kissing and blushing. She screamed.

"WHY! WHY Wally, Why are you leaving me!" He smiled and nodded. She kissed him and he said. "It's my time Kuki." He said happily. "I get to die with all of my memories inside me." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, a song played in the background.

_Leeeeavviiing mee alive._

_Why would you do such a thing._

_I thought I knew you, but_

_I guess I'm a widowess queen._

_I mean really! I am such a fool!_

_I lost my memory and now I know_

_THE WORLD IS CRUEL!_

_THE WORLD IS CRUEEEEL!_

_Why am I surprised I can't open my eyes._

_So Please please leave me! _

_Please leave me and let me be_

_Let me be a widowess queen_

"Kooks, I'm gonna die with my eyes open." He said. He forced his eyes open. She cried. She didn't want to see this. She couldn't watch him die in front of her. More memories kept flooding back. She was getting closer to remembering everything. But, there was a wall between her mind and her brain. She looked into her emerald green eyes. She shook her head. He nodded. "Yes, I want the last image I see to be your face." Wally said. He was dying. There was already a pool of blood around them. He choked and spit up blood.

"Wally?" She asked him. He looked up. "I love you too." He smiled and his heart stopped beating. Kuki heard the silence. She looked into his eyes. Those shining green eyes were no longer shining. She broke the wall. Memories filled her head. She looked at her bloody hands and then at him. She cried and everyone slowly joined her in her crying activity.

"I love you!" Kuki stood up shouting at the sky. "I love you Wally!" She said. "I love you Number four!" She shouted his codename as loud as she could. She looked at him, he was dead and smiling. She kissed his dead lips and closed his eyes. Today was the day she had gotten her first friend. The friend she was never going to see again. Only in her dreams. She looked at him. He died with his memories. The Irish girl walked up to her.

"Number Three?" She asked. Kuki looked up. "Do want to remember this?" Kuki looked up. She shook her head.

"I don't. But do ya know what?" Kuki asked. "I need to remember this." She said. She turned around. Today she had lost her king. She sighed and a limp formed in her throat. She was like a black widow. But, she was a queen. She was a Widowess Queen. She looked towards her king lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Police pulled up and the KND had evacuated already. The ambulance put Wally on a stretcher and took him in the ambulance. A nurse asked her. "Do you know him?" Kuki shook her head and watched the vehicle ride away. She didn't know him. She didn't know Wallabee beatles, She knew Number Four. The boy who died only wanting to see her face. He succeeded. But, the only things she remembered was the words he said.

I love you

* * *

><p>I suck at tragedy sorry, I wasn't really trying, I just had free time while my DSI XL was charging.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: revived? dead?

Since I made some of you cry I made a second part to this story… for you guys…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Revived? Dead?<p>

Normal POV

Kuki sat sobbing over Wally. She missed him and she didn't even know him when he died. Kuki wiped her tears with her long green sleeves when she saw the doctor come in.

"Mrs. Sanban?" He asked. She looked up into his eyes hopefully. "He is… um…I'm sorry but…you can go in." He said. He turned away and rushed to the nurse's department.

Kuki made her way to Wally's room. Pictures of them as 10 year olds flooded her memory. She had watched him die and didn't know a thing. She still felt empty like he wasn't in her heart anymore.

She walked into the room and saw his pale body on the bed. He had a small sheet of yellow folded paper on his chest.

_**She picked up the note and read it:**_

_**Dear kooks, **_

_**By the time you read this I aughta be dead.**_

_**You should know I love you in case I didn't say that as I died**_

_**I hate writing sappy notes and stuff, I hate it **_

_**I'm tough and Kooks I want you to be tough**_

_**love… your friend Wally**_

Kuki dropped the note and dropped to her knees. Her knees felt like jelly and her lip was quivering. She couldn't take it. She hung her head and decided she couldn't lift her head. She stayed like that for a few minutes. She didn't want to lose him, and to think she was just empty minded a few moments ago. The nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Sanban…" She paused looking at Kuki's appearance. "You may have a few more moments." She left the room. Kuki finally stood up, with her head still down. She walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. She let the tears go, they streamed down her face. She let her mouth go, the wailing came out. She let herself go. She fell to the ground crying and wailing. She stopped suddenly… her whole body felt cold. Then, the feeling passed. She tried to cry again, but she couldn't. She stood up and grabbed Wally's hand again. She had a feeling that if she kissed him, everything would be different. She leaned down for the kiss and the nurse came in. "Oh… Mrs. Sanban… it's time." She said. Kuki didn't care she pecked Wally's lips. She pulled back, nothing had happened. She did it again. She felt so sad. She was so lonely, so eerie, and so… empty. Kuki wanted to cry. But, her eyes wouldn't let her. Something was holding her back. The nurse reached for Wally's plug and Kuki snatched the note and left. She walked away from the hospital. She arrived home. So much had happened that day. She walked upstairs into her room slamming the door. She sat on her bed and read the note over and over again. Like he had said earlier that day, Wally loved her. Her eyes stopped.

_**I'm tough and Kooks I want you to be tough**_

Kuki sighed. Is this why she couldn't cry? She was being strong. Kuki looked at her weak chopstick arms. Then it hit her. No really, one of Wally's old footballs soared through her window out of nowhere whatsoever and hit her. She sat up rubbing her head.

Wally didn't want her to be strong physically

Wally didn't want her to be strong mentally

Wall wanted her to be strong emotionally

Kuki stared at the note. She was strong. She realized, she was a bubbly softy, but for once. She was strong and suddenly the shield of no crying stopped and tears filled her eyes. She hated it. So she stopped.

"Wally?" She called. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him. It was Wally, he was 10 again. She looked at the 10 year old girl.

"Kiss meh kooks." He said. She stood up and kissed him. He parted and smiled. "I love ya kooks and I'll always be here." He kissed her. This time she felt his warm lips as if there were actually blood in his body and slowly the warmness melted and got colder and more invisible until Kuki fell face first on her bed. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She felt something fall on her chest. She reached down and grabbed the yellow note.

_**Dear kooks,**_

_**You were tough and I'm happy.**_

_**Just because I'm gone doesn't mean ah won't be here for ya**_

_**I will always guard ova ya, understand?**_

_**I have to handle angel bussiness now kay?**_

_**Ahm sorry it's too late for anything**_

_**But,I love ya kooks and I'll always be here for ya**_

_**LOVE wally**_

Kuki suddenly, looked to her right side of her bed. Then, she smiled as she saw somehting invisible. She saw the air was kind of blurry and felt a hand on her cheek (Face, so gross people don't say something)She smiled and kissed the air, knowing she was kissing and always would be kissing Walalbee Beatles

* * *

><p>June 3rd, 1998-August 14th, 2011<p>

He will always live no matter what

Brother, son, cousin, friend, and boyfriend

(Is that how you do the roses?)


	3. Chapter 3: Important

PLEASE READ: THIS IS ON ALL OF MY STORIES! (Not Hate)

I have recently posted a new story called HATE and I am way too lazy to post a poll…

So, here are some summaries of my two stories. I need help posting one of them…as in which one should I post on FanFiction?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go in there<strong>

**Horror/Spiritual **

**Rated: T**

"Do I have to?" I asked. Nigel nodded. Everyone was dead serious. I looked at Number 1. I really didn't want to do it. I turned and walked down the creaky hall to Kuki's room. She had been in her room for days. Wally stopped as he looked down and saw a puddle of blood. I shuddered. Numbuh 2 had come so see her and didn't come back. She wasn't her normal self. She was acting strange. In the middle of the night we would hear her constantly screaming for help and she would scream one huge blood curling scream. But, after Numbuh 2 disappeared, we didn't dare go down the hall to her room. She and I rooms were in the same halls. I didn't want to walk past her room at night, so I had slept in the living room. I stopped at her curtain and saw the bloody X painted on it. I reached for the curtain and pulled it back…

* * *

><p>OR<p>

**Blonde Wonder**

**Horror/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

I looked at the blonde boy on the curb. I wondered what he was thinking. He was bleeding and had cuts up and down his arms. I sat by him and gave a small smile. He looked at me blankly and tilted his head to the side. I stuck out my hand and he didn't move or anything. I listened to the silence around us, no kids were outside. I put my hand down. He put a hand on my shoulder. Later, that hand would be the hand of a murderer. I leaned against him and finally talked.

"What's your name?" I asked. Silence.

"I'm Wally Beatles." He said. "Some kids call me the Boogey Boy." I laughed a little, later he would be called the boogeyman. His godfather had been Michael Myers and Michael had succeded in killing all of his family before carving a scar into Wally. Some kids said the scar was the curse of Michael, but I didn't believe that, I just found my first friend, Wally Beatles.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO, HOW ARE THEY? : ) : )<p>

Sorry caps locks are dumb… anyway So which one should I post, on a POLL I couldn't out up a preview of the stories so I just added another chapter to all of my other stories.

To tell me which one I should post…PAY ATTENTION

_**PLEASE PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS OF MY STORY **_ HATE _**THAT IS THE ONLY COMMENTS I WILL BE CHECKING. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…**_

_**PICK A STORY AND TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD POST…REMEMBER POST YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS FOR MY STORY **_HATE

BTW: My story is actually called HATE, I'm not telign you to hate it.


End file.
